You
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno, aktris mulitalent yang naik daun. Cantik, berbakat, ramah. Hidupnya begitu sempurna. Hingga, pria yang menjadi ayah biologis putrinya datang kembali. Pria yang menorehkan luka dan tidak pernah dia ingin temui./SasuSaku/DLDR!/WB/HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**_

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Yak, bagus Sakura-san."

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tersenyum memamerkan gaun berwarna merah yang dia gunakan. Sang Desainer, Deidara tersenyum penuh kepuasan ketika gaunnya di gunakan. Sangat indah dan dia menyukai karyanya.

"Bagus, terima kasih banyak, Sakura-san."

Haruno Sakura, seorang aktris _multitalent_ yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Menyanyi, menulis buku, bermain film, menjadi model, semua sudah dilakukan oleh wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu. Masih sangat muda, tetapi telah mampu menjadi seorang wanita paling kaya di Jepang.

Tetapi, yang membuatnya semakin terkenal adalah keramah tamahan miliknya. Sakura terkenal ramah pada fansnya dan ringan tangan, dia suka sekali membantu sesamanya. Lalu, dia tidak memilih untuk mengambil _job_ apapun yang ditawarkan.

Memainkan peran _antagonis_ maupun _protagonis,_ Sakura mampu memerankannya dengan baik. Banyak fotografer maupun sutradara yang memakai jasanya. Karena produk apapun yang di promosikan oleh Sakura akan laris manis dalam sekejap.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, banyak yang tidak suka dengan Sakura. Tentu saja beberapa orang yang iri. Sesama temannya misalnya. Tidak heran jika dia tidak memiliki teman dari kalangan _entertainment._

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san."

Deidara tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Bagus, Sakura-san. Gaun itu sangat cocok olehmu." Deidara memegang bahu Sakura. "Aku menyukainya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Deidara-san."

"Kamu boleh memiliki gaun itu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Deidara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Gaun ini sangat mahal karena dijual terbatas, bukan?"

"Tidak masalah. Itu bonus dariku."

Sakura membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya. Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatnya sedari sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis berambut pirang itu merangkap menjadi managernya.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura."

Ino memiliki badan yang sedikit lebih kurus darinya. Wajahnya cantik dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang miliknya. Banyak yang menawarinya menjadi aktris atau model, tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

Sakura tahu, Ino tidak bisa meninggalkannya seorang diri. Jika gadis itu menjadi aktris atau model sepertinya, mereka tidak akan bisa bersama seperti ini.

Karena Ino adalah saksi betapa kelamnya masa lalunya.

"Apa kaa-san akan menjemputku?" Sakura menerima air mineral dari Ino.

"Dia akan datang bersama dengan Sarada. Gadis itu sama cerewetnya dengan dirimu. Dia menelponku hampir setiap menitnya dan itu membuatku sakit kepala."

Tawa Sakura tak terbendungkan. Wanita berambut pink itu semakin cantik kala tertawa atau tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku akan memberikannya pengertian sekali lagi untuk mengerti, bahwa sang Mama sedang bekerja."

Ino tersenyum.

"Mama!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar disertai dengan suara anak kecil. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam memeluk kaki Sakura, membuat beberapa orang gemas melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hei putri kecil Mama." Sakura menggendong Sarada dan mencubit hidung itu. "Kamu tidak nakal, bukan?"

"Sara jadi anak baik hari ini!"

Mebuki yang berjalan di belakang Sarada hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang." Mebuki menatap Ino. "Ino, mau pulang bersama kami?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, bibi. Aku akan pulang bersama Sai."

"Hoo.." Sakura tersenyum menggoda. "Jika begitu, kirim salam untuk pelukismu tercinta."

Menggendong Sarada yang menceritakan segala hari-harinya, Sakura berlalu meninggalkan studio pemotretan.

.

.

.

"Kita akan meluncurkan produk baru kita."

Kakashi menampilkan sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru.

"U'Phone. Setelah kita meluncurkan berbagai produk, kita sekarang akan meluncurkan ponsel pertama kita. Aku yakin, produk kita akan langsung menguasai pasaran karena berbagai fitur telah kita masukan ke dalamnya," ucap Kakashi. "Bagaimana menurut anda, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama?"

Uchiha Corp sedang melakukan rapat besar, meski hari sudah semakin larut. Mereka sengaja merapatkan produk perdana mereka pada malam hari. Beberapa petinggi besar perusahaan Uchiha hadir untuk mendengarkan peluncuran produk pertama kita.

"Bagaimana dengan iklannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Untuk itu aku sudah memiliki beberapa rekomendasi untuk model yang akan mengiklankan produk terbaru kita."

Kakashi membagikan kertas berisi daftar nama beberapa model.

"Ada Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Mei Terumi, Uzumaki Karin, Tenten, maupun Yugao." Kakashi memandang orang-orang penting dihadapannya. "Apa ada usulan lain?"

"Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Suara bariton milik Uchiha Sasuke terdengar. Beberapa mata memandang Sasuke termasuk dengan sang kakak.

"Tarif Haruno Sakura sangat tinggi, Sasuke-sama." Kakashi memandang atasannya.

"Kau pikir, kita perusahaan nomor berapa, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku ingin Haruno Sakura yang menjadi model untuk produk kita. Bagaimanapun caranya, kamu harus membuatnya menjadi model kita."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Menarik napas panjang, Itachi juga bangkit.

"Kita cukupkan rapatnya sampai disini, selamat malam."

.

Melonggarkan dasinya, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong perusahaannya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kakaknya.

"Aniki, ada apa?" Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Kau gila! Haruno Sakura, kamu tahu bukan, apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian?"

"Aku tahu. Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"Dia tidak mungkin menerima tawaran ini, Sasuke."

"Dia akan menerima tawaran ini." Sasuke memandang kakaknya dan Itachi merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Dia akan menerimanya."

 **oOo**

"Mama, bangun!"

Sakura membuka matanya ketika Sarada masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hari ini dia libur dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di rumahnya. Lagi pula, sesekali dia perlu waktu untuk putri kecilnya.

Haruno Sarada lahir empat tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya? Sakura bahkan tidak ingin mengingat siapa pria brengsek yang telah menanamkan benih di rahimnya. Semuanya terlalu kelam.

"Sarada, mama mengantuk." Sakura membalikan badannya.

"Mama bilang mau menonton film denganku." Sarada merajuk manja. Membuat wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

"Iya sayang, mama bangun." Sakura mengusap rambut putrinya.

"Kalau begitu, Sara mau menyiapkan sarapan bersama nenek!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. Mengikat rambutnya, Sakura memandang ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi, Ino?"

" _Sakura, aku ada berita penting untukmu."_

.

.

.

"Uchiha corp?"

Sakura membaca proposal produk yang diberikan Ino. Sahabatnya itu datang dalam waktu dua puluh menit setelah menelponnya.

Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan was-was. Tadinya, dia mengira jika sahabatnya akan hidup tenang setelah penderitaan yang dia alami. Sakura bangkit dari masa lalunya yang kelam. Sahabatnya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini tanpa seseorang yang telah merusaknya.

"Dia menginginkanmu menjadi model bagi produk mereka. Mereka akan memberimu berapapun nominal yang kamu inginkan." Ino menarik napas panjang.

"Batalkan." Sakura melempar proposal yang dia pegang keatas meja. "Katakan aku tidak mau dan menolaknya."

Menarik napas panjang, Ino sudah tahu jawaban sahabatnya.

"Aku dengar, Uchiha Sasuke sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk menjadikanmu _brand_ bagi produk baru mereka."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau Uchiha itu bersujud di kakiku sekalipun, aku tidak mau menerimanya."

Ino memandang sahabatnya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia harus segera menelpon ke Uchiha Corp.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama." Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan atasannya. "Yamanaka Ino selaku manager Haruno Sakura sudah memberikan jawaban. Haruno Sakura menolaknya."

Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa pekerjaan anak buahnya bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Siapkan undangan pesta untuk Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia merasa ada yang ganjil, tetapi dia hanya memendamnya.

"Baik. Akan segera saya siapkan."

.

.

Sakura mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut. Gadis kecilnya itu sedang asyik menonton kartun kesukaannya, sedangkan dirinya bahkan tidak tahu sedang menontonnya atau tidak. Karena pikirannya berkecamuk.

Mau apa Uchiha itu datang kembali? Dia sengaja masuk ke dunia _entertainment_ untuk menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pria yang meninggalkan benih di dalam rahimnya. Pria yang membuat hidupnya menjadi berantakan.

Memeluk putri kecilnya. Sakura tidak akan pernah menyerahkan putrinya pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya yang basah sebelum mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari dan dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke rumahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku yang dia letakan di meja nakas miliknya. Membukanya, _onyx_ miliknya membaca potongan majalah yang dia tempel disana.

 _ **Haruno Sakura memiliki seorang putri yang cantik.**_

 _ **Haruno Sarada, gadis kecil yang modis dan cantik. Di usianya yang keempat tahun.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura, tidak ingin anaknya berkarya di dunia entertainment.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, apa alasan Sakura menyembunyikan Sarada?**_

Menarik napas panjang, Sasuke meletakan kembali buku yang dipegangnya. Sakura melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu, Sakura sengaja menyembunyikan Sarada dari publik dan tentu saja menyembunyikan gadis kecil itu darinya.

Setelah malam itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kejadian itu. Tetapi, kakaknya mengetahui kejadian yang membuat Haruno Sakura menghilang dari hidupnya. Membuatnya merasa bersalah dan ingin menebus segalanya.

Meski harus ke Neraka, jika itu bisa mengembalikan Sakura. Maka dirinya akan melakukannya.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Sakura sudah semakin jauh. Dan satu-satunya kesempatan adalah dengan menjadikannya _Brand Ambassador_ bagi produk miliknya.

 **oOo**

"Kamu yakin tidak mau datang?"

Sakura memandang undangan yang diberikan Ino. Dia meneguk ocha hangatnya sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Aku ingin di rumah bersama Sarada. Lagi pula, besok aku harus mulai bekerja kembali, Ino."

"Tapi, disana kamu akan bertemu dengan banyak desainer, artis kenamaan dan masih banyak lagi. Kamu yakin akan melewatkan kesempatan ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, Ino. Aku yakin, dia sudah menungguku disana."

"Baiklah."

"Wakilkan aku." Sakura tersenyum. "Kamu bisa datang bersama Sai, apa salahnya? Aku akan telepon Deidara untuk mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu. Pastikan dirimu tampak cantik di hadapan Sai."

Ino tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

Sakura menekuk lututnya. Dia mengenakan baju rumahannya dan membiarkan televisinya menayangkan acara komedi yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak lucu. Dia memikirkan banyak hal.

Salah satunya adalah lelaki dari masa lalunya.

Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia sengaja menghindari agar tidak berhubungan apapun dengan pria itu.

Suara bel rumahnya di bunyikan, Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Sarada sedang pergi ke supermarket bersama ibunya. Gadis kecilnya itu merengek ingin dibelikan es krim sedangkan dirinya sedang malas keluar rumah. Jadilah ibunya yang menemani gadis kecilnya itu.

Mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan, Sakura membukakan pintu rumahnya. Matanya memandang sekumpulan orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Whoah, aku tidak menyangka jika dia benar-benar Haruno Sakura."

"Lihat, lihat, tanpa _make up_ saja dia sudah sangat cantik."

"Benarkah kita harus mendandaninya? Aku gemetaran."

Seorang pria dengan masker maju ke depan. Sakura memandang pria itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Anda.. siapa?"

"Nama saya Kakashi Hatake dan disini saya bersama dengan _staff_ saya bertugas untuk mendandani anda."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke meneguk _sampanye_ nya dan meletakannya diatas meja. Uchiha memang selalu mengadakan sebuah pesta yang dihadiri oleh kolega-kolega miliknya. Tidak hanya dari sesama pebisnis, tapi ada juga dari kalangan artis ternama.

Matanya memandang sekelilingnya. Kakashi mengatakan dia berhasil menemui Haruno Sakura, tetapi belum ada kelanjutan dengan tugas yang diberikannya. Dia sengaja mengutus Kakashi, orang kepercayaannya. Karena dia tahu, Sakura tidak akan datang memenuhi undangannya.

"Dia tidak akan datang." Itachi memandang Sasuke. "Dia tidak akan mungkin datang."

Itachi terheran-heran ketika melihat senyuman adiknya.

"Dia akan datang, sebentar lagi."

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan wajah masam di dalam mobil mewah yang dikemudikan oleh Hatake Kakashi. Dia baru tahu, jika pria dengan masker dan berambut perak itu adalah tangan kanan Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya. Kakashi langsung saja memerintahkan orang-orang yang dibawanya untuk mendandaninya. Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, berada di dalam mobil yang membawanya menuju _Eagle_ hotel.

Mengenakan gaun hitam dengan make up tipis. Sakura mengakui jika orang-orang yang dibawa Kakashi sangat profesional. Karena nyatanya, dia bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Kakashi sampai di _Eagle_ hotel. Sakura segera turun dari mobil dan diantarkan oleh Kakashi hingga _ballroom_ hotel itu.

Semua mata memandangnya ketika dirinya sampai disana.

"Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?"

"Cantik sekali."

"Dengan make up natural saja dia sudah cantik sekali."

Sakura merasa risih ketika menjadi pusat perhatian. Meski dirinya sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi dirinya merasa aneh.

"Selamat datang, _Hime-sama."_

Seorang pria dengan jas mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Uchiha!"

"Jangan membuat keributan disini, Sakura. Apa kamu mau, _paparazi_ membuat gosip yang jelek sedangkan Ino sudah bersusah payah membuat _image_ mu menjadi baik."

Sakura menggeram rendah. Dia bisa melihat Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Meski aku datang kemari, itu bukan berarti aku menerima tawaranmu."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke berkeliling hotelnya. Kali ini, pesta diadakan di hotel yang baru di bangun olehnya. Sakura memasang senyum semanis mungkin ketika Sasuke membawanya mengelilingi hotel megah itu, meski kenyataannya dia merasa mual sekarang.

"Aku ingin _sampanye._ " Sakura tersenyum. "Permisi sebentar."

Sakura menuju ke salah satu meja dan mengambil segelas _sampanye._ Dia menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk sebelum mengatur napasnya.

 _Uchiha sialan!_ Seumur hidupnya, dia membenci Sasuke Uchiha lebih dari siapapun.

"Sakura-chan."

Sebuah suara yang serak menyapanya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sopan ketika melihat menteri luar negeri ada di sampingnya.

"Oh, Danzo-sama." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Uchiha itu mengundangmu, ya. Aku tidak menyangkanya."

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Yah, aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin datang ke pesta ini. Tapi, seseorang datang dan menjemputku, jadi yah.."

"Oh iya, bisakah kamu datang ke _Gold_ hotel besok malam?" tanya Danzo.

" _Gold Hotel?_ Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kau memuaskanku." Danzo sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "Jika kamu tidak datang besok pukul sembilan malam, aku tidak akan segan-segan mem _blacklist_ mu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura merasa geram ketika Danzo melewatinya begitu saja. Orang tua sialan itu mencoba memerasnya dengan karirnya. Otaknya berfikir cepat. Dia harus segera mencari Ino dan membicarakannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Biasanya, Ino selalu memiliki ide yang tidak dia miliki.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu. Jika sedari tadi, mata Uchiha Sasuke terus menatapnya.

.

.

Tidak ada yang banyak bicara diantara mereka. Sasuke fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam seribu bahasa. Selama pesta berlangsung, Sakura hanya bersama Ino membicarakan tentang Danzo, sedangkan Sasuke lebih fokus pada koleganya.

"Aku melihat perdana menteri Danzo tadi," ucap Sasuke. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada." Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Baginya, Sasuke tidak penting dan tidak harus tahu tentang permasalahannya.

"Aku wajib mengetahuinya, Sakura. Karena kamu adalah milikku."

"Milikmu?" Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum tertawa sinis. "Sejak kapan? Sejak aku tidur denganmu, begitu?"

Sasuke menggeram. Ego dalam dirinya menolaknya untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, harga dirinya sangat tinggi dan dia tidak suka merendahkan dirinya.

Awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengakui kesalahannya. Setelah Sakura mengetahui kenyataannya, dia mencoba untuk melupakan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Tetapi semakin dirinya melupakan Sakura, semakin dia terjebak dalam jerat cinta yang telah dia tanamkan.

Dia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura lagi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari wanita itu dan membuang jauh-jauh egonya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf?" Sakura memandang Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat wajah datar milik pria itu. "Setelah semua yang telah kamu lakukan, lalu kamu minta maaf? Bahkan maafpun tidak dapat menebusnya."

"Aku akan menebusnya untuk semuanya." Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Dan untuk putri kita."

"Dia putriku dan bukan putrimu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura bisa melihat rumahnya. "Biar aku beritahu satu hal, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan kediaman Haruno.

"Ayah dari Sarada, bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudah mempermainkan wanita."

 **oOo**

" _Lipgloss_ ini tidak membuat bibir kering dan warnanya tahan lama."

Ino memandang sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum membawa sebuah _Lipgloss._ Hari ini mereka ada _syuting_ iklan yang akan segera ditayangkan.

Dia memandang kertas yang dibawanya.

Sakura benar-benar bekerja keras. Sahabatnya itu tidak segan-segan mengambil dua sampai tiga _job_ dalam satu hari. Bahkan, Sakura rela pulang pagi dan hanya tidur empat jam demi pekerjaannya.

Tubuh Sakura semakin kurus meski makannya banyak sekali. Dirinya juga menemukan vitamin di tas Sakura, vitamin yang dikonsumsinya agar mejaga daya tahan tubuhnya. Dia merasa sedih melihat kondisi Sakura.

Dan dia tahu, Sakura melakukan hal ini untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Membuang jauh-jauh kenangan tentang pria yang menghancurkannya. Sakura ingin membuktikan jika dirinya tidak pantas untuk dipermainkan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Sakura menghampirinya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, Ino?"

"Kamu tidak harus melakukannya."

"Aku harus melakukannya, Ino." Sakura memegang bahu sahabatnya. "Aku membangun semua ini dengan susah payah dan tidak akan aku biarkan sesuatu menghancurkannya."

Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Forehead.."

"Hahaha.. sudah lama sekali kamu tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," ucap Sakura. "Terakhir kali saat sekolah menengah atas."

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kosongkan semua jadwalku, aku akan menelpon Sarada dan bilang ada pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa dibatalkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pelataran parkir _Gold_ Hotel. Malam ini, dia akan memuaskan serigala yang kelaparan.

Dirinya sudah tidak perawan dan semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tentu saja, karena Sarada lahir dari rahimnya. Kesuciaannya telah diambil oleh seseorang yang membuatnya terpuruk.

Banyak pejabat negara yang menawarkannya uang untuk bisa tidur dengannya, meski hanya _one night stand._ Tetapi, dia menolaknya.

Dan sekarang, seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Jepang ingin tidur dengannya dan mempertaruhkan apa yang telah dibangunnya dengan susah payah. Dia yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Danzo telah mengirimkan nomor kamar yang telah dipesannya. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hotel, dirinya segera masuk ke dalam lift.

Danzo pintar sekali memilih tempat. Tidak banyak yang datang ke hotel ini. Dan meski beberapa pelayan kamar melihatnya, dia yakin mereka telah disuap oleh Danzo.

Memasuki kamar yang dipesan Danzo, Sakura membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Danzo sedang meminum segelas _wine._ Begitu melihatnya, Danzo membalikan badannya.

"Selamat datang, Sakura." Danzo tersenyum. "Masuklah."

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi, kamu menerima tawaranku?"

"Setelah aku memuaskanmu, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi." Sakura memandang Danzo.

Meletakan gelasnya, Danzo berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Tentu saja."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima serangan yang akan dilakukan Danzo.

 _Ceklek!_

"Berani menyentuhnya, aku akan menembak kepalamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **Hohoho.. apa ini? -.- Saku Cuma iseng Bikin beginian, tiba-tiba aja ada ide muncul wahahahahaha..**

 **Sebenernya ada ide lain sih, gegara liat Bungou Stray Dog, temanya berat, Cuma sayangnya gaada waktu buat bikinnya.. sedih :(**

 **Sekian cuapcuap gaje Saku, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan muncul. Bahkan, pria itu mengacungkan pistol yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

"Oh, Uchiha."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Danzo hanya tersenyum dan meletakan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan kedatangan tamu tak diundang."

"Jika kamu ingin meniduri seorang model, lakukan pada yang lain. Jika kamu ingin melakukannya pada Sakura, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Membunuhku? Aku seorang perdana menteri, Uchiha-san. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan perusahaanmu yang megah itu."

 _Dor!_

Sebuah peluru meluncur dan mengenai bahu Danzo. Pria paruh baya itu memegangi pundaknya.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!"

"Itu peringatan, tua bangka." Sasuke melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Jika aku melihatmu masih menghubunginya, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu, Uchiha Sialan!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan sumpah serapah yang diutarakan Danzo dan memilih untuk membawa Sakura keluar dari kamar hotel laknat itu. Sakura masih _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu dulu!"

"Diam dan kita akan bicara nanti." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Aniki, aku sudah membawa Sakura bersamaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**_

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

 _ **Tokyo, 6 tahun yang lalu.**_

" _ **Oi, Teme!"**_

 _ **Seorang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning merangkulnya dengan erat.**_

" _ **Kau sombong sekali tidak datang ke upacara pembukaan, Teme bodoh!"**_

" _ **Aku ketiduran."**_

" _ **Cih. Padahal kau seharusnya memberi sambutan sebagai siswa yang mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi."**_

 _ **Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan malas.**_

 _ **Dia masuk ke sekolah yang biasa saja, berharap tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Pengalamannya di sekolah menengah pertamanya, dia selalu menjadi kejar-kejaran para wanita di sekitarnya.**_

 _ **Dan dia merasakan hal itu akan terulang ketika melihat beberapa siswi berteriak kepadanya. Menyebalkan sekali.**_

 _ **Masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Sasuke duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk memandang jendela. Di telinganya terpasang headset.**_

 _ **Entah berapa lama dia memandangi gadis itu, dia merasa tertarik dengan aura yang dipancarkannya.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku berasal dari Hidden Leaf School."**_

" _ **Selanjutnya." Kurenai membaca daftar nama yang dipegangnya. "Uchiha Sasuke."**_

 _ **Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan beberapa pasang mata memandanginya. Banyak yang kagum, banyak juga yang tertarik. Siapapun tidak akan berkedip melihatnya.**_

" _ **Uchiha Sasuke, Mangekyu school."**_

" _ **Mangekyu School?"**_

" _ **Bukankah itu sekolah yang bagus?"**_

" _ **Aku dengar dia peraih nilai tertinggi."**_

" _ **Sughoii, kenapa dia masuk ke sekolah biasa seperti ini?"**_

 _ **Sasuke mendudukan dirinya kembali dan memandang gadis berambut pink itu memandang kearahnya. Dia baru menyadari, jika gadis itu memiliki emerald yang sangat indah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sakura! Ayo kita makan siang!"**_

 _ **Sasuke yang sedang memasukan bukunya menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu. Sakura tersenyum dan membawa kotak bekalnya sebelum menghampiri gadis berambut pirang. Gadis itu lumayan cantik, dengan rambut pirang dan mata aqumarine miliknya. Tetapi, entah mengapa dia tidak tertarik pada gadis itu.**_

" _ **Yo, Teme." Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Ayo kita ke kantin."**_

 _ **Pemuda berambut emo itu tidak menjawab. Dia memandang kearah gadis berambut pink itu pergi bahkan hingga hilang dari pandangan matanya.**_

" _ **Sakura-chan, ya?"**_

 _ **Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini menunjukan senyuman menyebalkan di matanya.**_

" _ **Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyangkal, Teme. Dia memang cantik, kan? Apalagi dengan rambut sepundak miliknya."**_

 _ **Tidak menjawab, Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.**_

" _ **Ayo dobe, aku lapar."**_

 _ **Naruto mengangkat bahunya sebelum mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kantin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke merasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dan hidupnya terasa sangat monoton. Onyxnya kemudian memandang Sakura yang duduk sembari mendengarkan musik.**_

 _ **Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara dan membuatnya merasa penasaran. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka-suka cari perhatian seperti beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya.**_

 _ **Jam istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa kotak bekalnya keluar dari kelas. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak biasanya Sakura keluar sendiri untuk makan siang. Biasanya Sakura selalu bersama dengan Yamanaka Ino.**_

" _ **Oi, Teme! Kau mau kemana?!"**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak menjawab dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya. Dia mengabaikan panggilan Naruto yang memiliki suara yang cempreng.**_

 _ **Dia terus memandang Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sakura hanya seorang diri.**_

 _ **Onyxnya bisa menangkap Sakura duduk sendirian dan membuka bekalnya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.**_

" _ **Hn."**_

 _ **Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya.**_

" _ **Uchiha-san?"**_

" _ **Kenapa sendirian?" Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Sakura. "Bukannya kamu biasanya bersama dengan Yamanaka itu?"**_

" _ **Oh, Ino sedang sakit. Jadi aku makan sendiri." Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Uchiha-san sendiri, sedang apa disini?"**_

" _ **Kau terlalu kaku, Sakura." Sasuke memandang awan yang bergerak pelan. Rasanya begitu lembut. "Aku hanya ingin ketenangan. Di bawah ramai sekali."**_

" _ **Ah- souka."**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Tetapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.**_

" _ **Uchiha-san mau?" Sakura menyodorkan bekalnya.**_

" _ **Hn. Aku tidak lapar."**_

 _ **Kruyuk!**_

 _ **Sasuke menyumpah serapah dalam hati ketika mendengar suara perutnya yang terdengar begitu keras. Sasuke merutuki perutnya yang memalukan seperti ini.**_

" _ **Jangan berbohong, Uchiha-san." Sakura tertawa. "Kau Tsundere sekali."**_

 _ **Sebuah tangan menyodorkan cumi tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu memandang Sakura.**_

" _ **Kamu mau tidak?"**_

 _ **Sasuke melahap cumi yang disodorkan Sakura dan merasakan dadanya berdesir.**_

 _ **oOo**_

" _ **Kaa-san."**_

 _ **Mikoto yang sedang membuatkan sarapan menolehkan kepalanya. Itachi yang sedang memakan sarapannya juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya.**_

" _ **Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto.**_

" _ **Apa Sasu bisa mendapatkan bekal makanan?"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke memandang Sakura yang bangkit ketika Ino berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka. Matanya terus memandang kemana Sakura pergi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.**_

" _ **Kau mau kemana, Teme?" Naruto memandang Sasuke.**_

" _ **Toilet."**_

 _ **Naruto tidak bodoh. Mana mungkin ada orang ke toilet membawa kotak makan siang?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke memang tidak berniat ke toilet. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah dan melihat Sakura sedang berbincang dengan Ino. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan itu membuat senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Dia selalu suka melihat senyuman itu.**_

" _ **Ino, itu dia Uchiha-san." Sakura tersenyum. "Kemarilah Uchiha-san."**_

 _ **Ino tersenyum dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk bersama mereka.**_

 _ **Berbagai percakapan mereka lontarkan dan Sakura merasa harinya lebih berwarna.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bukan begitu caranya, Sakura." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura.**_

 _ **Sakura mengusap dahinya sebelum merengut kesal. Dia kembali mencoba mengerjakan soal Fisika dihadapannya dan kembali merengut kesal.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, Fisika itu susah."**_

" _ **Fisika susah karena kau tidak memahaminya." Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Ayo kerjakan lagi sampai kamu bisa."**_

 _ **Beberapa teman sekelas mereka mulai berkasak-kusuk. Mereka sudah tidak heran melihat bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura berdekatan secara intim seperti itu.**_

 _ **Setiap kali mereka bertanya perihal hubungan keduanya, mereka menjawab bahwa tidak ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka. Tetapi, melihat kedekatan keduanya membuat mereka semua semakin curiga.**_

 _ **Sakura juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat ini. Dia juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya. Semua mengalir begitu saja.**_

" _ **Sakura, sampai kapan kamu mau disana!" Ino berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan meletakan tangannya di pinggang.**_

" _ **Aku akan kesana." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak bekalnya. "Aku akan makan siang. Sebaiknya kamu segera makan siang jika tidak ingin sakit, Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **Sasuke memasukan semua peralatan tulis milik Sakura ke tempatnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Gadisnya itu sangat ceroboh juga teledor. Dia selalu meninggalkan barang-barangnya begitu saja dan membuatnya harus memberesi semuanya.**_

 _ **Setelah selesai menyelamatkan semua barang-barang gadisnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju kantin dan mengabaikan pandangan menggoda beberapa siswa dan siswi.**_

" _ **Lihat itu siapa yang datang."**_

 _ **Kantin menjadi ramai disertai dengan suara siulan yang menggema ketika Sasuke muncul. Pemuda itu mengambil sebotol ocha dan meminumnya.**_

" _ **Pesankan aku ramen, dobe."**_

" _ **Kau tidak membawa makan siang, Sasuke?"**_

" _ **Hn. Kaa-san sedang sakit dan aku lupa meminta Sakura untuk membawakanku bekal."**_

 _ **Naruto datang membawa ramen milik Sasuke dan pemuda berambut emo itu segera menyantapnya. Pembicaraan semakin seru dengan bertambahnya jumlah siswa yang ada di kantin.**_

" _ **Aku ingin sekali meniduri Ino." Kiba buka suara. "Melihat bodynya saja sudah membuatku nafsu."**_

" _ **Whoah.. kau gila, Kiba. Yang aku dengar, Ino sudah memiliki kekasih."**_

" _ **Bagaimana denganmu, Neji?" Suigetsu meminum soft drinknya.**_

" _ **Aku sudah beberapa kali meniduri Tenten."**_

" _ **Kalau aku sudah meniduri-" Naruto menutup mulutnya ketika dirinya merasa akan salah bicara.**_

" _ **Meniduri siapa? Hinata?" Neji memandang Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh miliknya.**_

" _ **Bu-Bukan." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya. "A-Aku belum pernah menyentuhnya. Sungguh!"**_

 _ **Juugo menatap Sasuke yang memakan ramennya dengan tenang.**_

" _ **Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"**_

" _ **Hn, entahlah."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Brrr.. dingin sekali."**_

 _ **Sakura mengusap tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Bulan Januari memang musimnya suhu dingin sekali. Hidungnya bahkan memerah karena suhu yang terlalu dingin.**_

 _ **Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya lengkap dengan baju hangatnya. Nafas mereka sama-sama menghasilkan embun karena dingin. Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura yang dilapisi sarung tangan sebelum menggenggamnya.**_

 _ **Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik tangannya yang terasa hangat sebelum merasakan pipinya yang menghangat. Mereka memang tidak mengatakan perasaan yang ada di hati mereka masing-masing. Tetapi yang mereka tahu, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain dan itu tidak perlu dikatakan.**_

" _ **Mau mampir, Sasuke-kun? Diluar dingin sekali, mungkin kita bisa membuat coklat hangat." Sakura memandang pemuda dihadapannya.**_

" _ **Hn, boleh."**_

 _ **Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan Sasuke melepas sepatunya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk.**_

" _ **Permisi."**_

 _ **Sakura menghidupkan lampu dan meletakan tasnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan air.**_

" _ **Butuh selimut, Sasuke-kun? Mau aku buatkan makanan?" tanya Sakura.**_

" _ **Apa saja."**_

 _ **Sakura berkutat di dapur dan membiarkan Sasuke mengobrak-abrik rumahnya. Sasuke memandang sekeliling kediaman Haruno dan memandang banyaknya foto milik Sakura yang ditempel di tembok.**_

" _ **Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke.**_

" _ **Kaa-san dan Tou-san ke Korea untuk berlibur. Katanya mereka ingin memberiku adik." Sakura meletakan secangkir coklat hangat dihadapan Sasuke. "Padahal itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah dewasa."**_

" _ **Itu bisa saja, kan." Sasuke menyeruput coklat hangat buatan Sakura.**_

" _ **Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?"**_

" _ **Hn." Sasuke merasakan energinya kembali terisi. "Bagaimana jika kita memberi mereka cucu yang lucu saja?"**_

" _ **Apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "A-aku tidak mau melakukan seks sebelum menikah."**_

" _ **Jika begitu, kita bisa bermain aman." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Aku janji, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hiks.. aku harus bagaimana, Ino."**_

 _ **Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia merasa benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh sahabatnya.**_

" _ **U-ulangi sekali lagi!"**_

" _ **Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke-kun dan sekarang aku hamil."**_

" _ **Kau gila! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?!" Ino nyaris menjerit. "Aku tahu jika kamu menganut kebebasan, tetapi kamu sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga kesucianmu hingga kamu menikah nanti. Dan sekarang aku merasa gagal menjagamu. Aku tidak menyangka jika ketakutanku akan menjadi kenyataan."**_

" _ **A-aku harus bagaimana?"**_

" _ **Katakan padanya yang sebenarnya." Ino memandang sahabatnya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu, ayo."**_

 _ **Mereka berjalan menuju kantin dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat tegang. Dia yakin, bayinya pasti meraskan kegelisahannya.**_

" _ **Sasuke, bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu.**_

" _ **Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Sakura."**_

 _ **Suara siulan dan sorakan terdengar keras.**_

" _ **Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke? Apa sama dengan wanita-wanitamu itu?"**_

" _ **Hn, rasanya sangat nikmat. Miliknya menjepit milikku dan dia masih perawan."**_

" _ **Masih perawan?! Kau berhasil mendapatkan emas, Sasuke!"**_

" _ **Lalu, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"**_

" _ **Entahlah." Sasuke menerawang jauh. "Tetapi aku masih belum bisa serius dengannya."**_

 _ **Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sakura berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia bisa melihat sorot terluka di mata Sakura dan itu membuat dirinya bangkit dari duduknya.**_

" _ **Sakura!"**_

 _ **Sasuke mencoba untuk mengejar Sakura, tetapi gadis itu sudah berlari sangat kencang bersama Ino. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripisikan perasaannya saat ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sakura, ada temanmu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."**_

 _ **Sakura membiarkan ibunya mengetuk pintu berulang-ulang dan dia tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya sama sekali.**_

" _ **Maafkan bibi, Sasuke-kun. Sakura tidak menjawab sama sekali."**_

 _ **Setelah ketukan pintunya berakhir, kini ganti ponselnya yang bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Dia tidak peduli dengan siapa yang menelpon dan dia tidak berniat mengangkatnya.**_

 _ **Air matanya sudah berhenti dan dia tidak memiliki stok air mata lagi. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah duduk sembari menekuk lututnya di depan jendela kamarnya. Pandangan matanya kosong dan dia tidak tahu sedang memikirkan apa.**_

 _ **Ponselnya terus bergetar hingga akhirnya jatuh ke atas karpetnya.**_

" _ **Sakura, kamu bisa mendengarku?"**_

 _ **Suara Sasuke terdengar dari ponselnya. Rupanya pemuda itu menelponnya terus menerus dan ketika terjatuh tidak sengaja terangkat.**_

" _ **Sakura, aku tahu kamu ada disana. Aku ingin kamu mendengar penjelasanku."**_

 _ **Sakura masih terdiam.**_

" _ **Aku hanya asal bicara, Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku memang belum siap untuk ke jenjang yang serius, tapi percayalah. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Sakura, jawab aku."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Sakura, aku mohon. Jangan abaikan aku. Katakan sesuatu."**_

 _ **Sakura berjalan menuju ponselnya dan mengambilnya.**_

" _ **Sakura-"**_

" _ **Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Kita hanya sampai disini saja."**_

" _ **Kau bercanda, Sakura! Sakura!"**_

" _ **Aku sedang hamil, Sasuke-kun. Meski kita bersama dan kamu tidak serius denganku. Bukankah itu percuma?"**_

" _ **Sakura, dengarkan aku-"**_

 _ **Klik!**_

 _ **Sakura membanting ponselnya.**_

" _ **Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

 _ **oOo**_

Sakura membuka matanya dan napasnya terengah-engah. Dia seperti habis lomba lari dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Padahal dia sudah menyetel pendingin kamarnya supaya cukup dingin, tetapi sepertinya mimpinya membuatnya harus berkeringat.

Seingatnya, semalam Sasuke membawanya keluar dari hotel dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Itachi. Dia tidak tahu harus _shock_ atau senang, jadi dia hanya diam saja.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia membeli beberapa kaleng _sarsaparilla_ sebelum meminumnya. Rasa kantuk belum menyerangnya bahkan hingga pukul tiga pagi dan minumannya sudah habis.

Memegang kepalanya, Sakura merasakan kepalanya pusing. Mimpinya membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Mau apa lagi pria itu datang?_ Apalagi Sasuke menyelamatkannya semalam.

Mungkin dia harus mandi dan memakan sesuatu untuk bisa berfikir jernih.

.

.

.

.

Mebuki memasukan beberapa sayuran dan sesekali mengamati Sarada yang sedang menggambar diatas meja makan. Gadis kecil itu akan diam jika sudah diberi buku gambar dan segelas susu. Selagi cucunya itu tenang sejenak, dia akan memasak sarapan.

 _Tingtong!_

Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Melepas apronnya, Mebuki mengusap rambut Sarada sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka. Mebuki tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya update, yeay! :3 Saku nggak nyangka kalo banyak yang suka juga sama fict ini.. diluar dugaan sekali :3 dan Saku gabisa bales satusatu.. :3 but, arigatou nee, minna!**

 **Etto, apalagi ya.. pokoknya, semoga reader suka.. sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
